Making the Best of a Bad Situation
by DaughterOfAres
Summary: Wade Weller is dead, but there's still evidence to process. Oddly, this episode tag for Return to Sender 2 was inspired by the pictures in Rusty's bedroom that we "see" in the episode Sorry I Missed You.


**Just a little drabble inspired by a conversation with Lizinnv. We were discussing the blurry pictures that can't really be seen during the conversation between Sharon and Rusty in the most recent episode (aka 4x02: Sorry I Missed You).**

 **This takes places at the end of Return to Sender 2 because you just can't have enough episode tags for that episode.**

* * *

 **Making the Best of a Bad Situation**

Flynn plopped a box down on a spare desk in the Murder Room. "Last one."

Provenza grunted his acknowledgement while trying to think of a three letter word for 'age'.

Under normal circumstances the call of 'last one' when referring to the last box of evidence for a case would be met with some celebration, even if it was just a tired "woo hoo" from Tao or Buzz. Today was not normal. This case was by far an exception. Everyone just wanted it put to bed.

The worst part about working on adrenaline for a week was the almost instant crash that followed putting the bad guy away. Or in this case, putting the bad guy six feet under. The adrenaline ran out long before the work did. They still had paperwork and evidence to sort through. This case had been especially difficult because of how personal it was for each of them. Not only because Wade Weller had very nearly killed Rusty, but they were going through the evidence proving that Weller had stalked each of them in turn.

Fifteen minutes earlier, a puffy and red eyed Rusty had been led out of the Captain's office. He carried his own suitcase, but the Captain's hand on his shoulder appeared to be the only thing keeping him standing upright. Poor kid. At least he'd be going home now. Sleeping in his own bed would do the boy a world of good.

And just MAYBE, Provenza dared to hope, he'd be able to go to bed for the first time in a week without having to reassure Sharon over the phone that "yes, Rusty is fine." And "of course, he remembered to feed him." And "no, the boy did not need her to bring him more underwear." And "no, he didn't need her to pick up groceries for them." And "yes, he was SURE."

The things he did for this job.

 _EON._ Provenza wrote each letter in the appropriate box before moving on to number three across: _a nine letter word for insides._

 _INTERIORS._ He answered immediately and just finished writing the 'S' when Flynn's voice caught his attention.

"Hey." His partner's voice sounded much lighter than it had a moment before and Provenza's eyes immediately left his puzzle, his curiosity piqued. "Look at this."

Flynn handed what looked like a picture to Tao's gloved hand.

Tao gave a lopsided smile accompanied by a small chuckle, and some of the exhaustion that followed a week long manhunt disappeared. He took a closer look at the image. "Awe. Cute."

He handed the photo to Amy who was almost finished going through another box of evidence with Julio.

Amy's smile was bigger than Tao's as she and Julio looked at the picture. "Did the Captain see this?"

"Probably not." Julio didn't smile when he looked at the picture, but his eyes softened. With fingers far gentler than one would expect from him, he took the picture out of Amy's hand and brought it over to Provenza.

Provenza wasn't wearing gloves, but he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket so he could hold the picture. He could feel Buzz moving away from the Murder Board to stand behind him and look over his shoulder. Provenza adopted an expression of disinterest as he looked at the moment captured in the picture.

"Too bad they were being stalked when it was taken," Buzz commented. "It's a really good picture."

Provenza turned just enough to hand the photo and handkerchief to the civilian tech. "Make a copy of that, Buzz. A good one. On nice paper. I'll give you money to buy a frame for it later. The kid deserves a good picture of himself with his mother."

"Really?" Flynn's sarcasm was leaking again. "You're going to give him a picture that his stalker took? I mean, really?"

Provenza shrugged and went back to his crossword puzzle: _three letter word for mischievous one._ "Why not? It's the very least he owes the kid. It's like I always say, 'make the best of a bad situation."

He ignored the doubtful looks exchanged by Julio and Amy, and Tao's chuckle, and Flynn's eye roll coupled with a headshake.

"Want me to make a copy for the Captain, too?" Buzz's sarcasm was thicker than Flynn's.

"Sure, why not," Provenza answered. "Someone else is buying _her_ a frame, though."

 _IMP_. Provenza wrote in the allotted spaces.

* * *

 **Told you it was a short little drabble. :P**

 **Thoughts? What do you think the pictures on Rusty's dresser are of? Personally, I'm hoping one is of Ricky and Rusty because I LOVE the Brothership.**


End file.
